


Escape the Night – OET: Christmas in the North Pole Part Two

by Dede42



Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [7]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Ableist Language, Christmas, Christmas Party, Hypnotism, Letter, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta and the others have discovered that the elves of the North Pole are cruel and mean, and it's now up to the group to find Mystic and calm her down. Will Delta be able to help with this, or will the group continue to exclude and ignore her? When will the group finally acknowledge her skills and existence?
Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738468
Comments: 26
Kudos: 2





	1. PROLOGUE: CHRISTMAS SPIRIT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Eternity Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768489) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for part two of the christmas adventure and things aren't looking too good with learning about how cruel the elves are, and poor Delta didn't even get a present from her Secret Santa. What's going to happen next? Onward!

**PROLOGUE: CHRISTMAS SPIRIT**

*****

When people talk about Christmas spirit, it’s general about wonderful Christmas stories and even the birth of Jesus Christ, and it helps you feel the Christmas spirit. In the place we’ve ended up, it clearly means the opposite.

Apparently the elves that work for Santa Claus have it in for people with disabilities, particular those with autism, and what happened at the party, made it clear to myself and the others, that Santa’s workshop and his elves have  _serious_ issues.

When it comes to innocence, I know that Mystic, myself, and probably a few others are still innocent when it comes to certain things in life. However, these elves seemed intent on breaking Mystic’s innocent spirit, and I’m  _not_ about to let that happen. Yes, I’m upset that I didn’t get a Secret Santa gift at the party, but I’m willing to push those feelings aside if it means helping Mystic and getting back at the mean elves.

At least I  _hope_ I can push my negative feelings aside, for it hasn’t been easy due to how the group has been treated me since the temple business, and if it wasn’t for the still-missing Nanami-san and Ines, I probably would’ve given up by now.

But even now, it’s becoming even harder not to feel hurt for being ignored, left out, excluded, and invisible.

It’s getting to be  _really_ hard.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: ELVES ARE MEANIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to look for Mystic, and to see if Delta can be of any help…or will she just keep being excluded? Onward!

**CHAPTER ONE: ELVES ARE MEANIES**

*****

When we got back to the dorms, there was no sign of Mystic…at least not right away, but I heard soft whimpering underneath one of the beds, and I headed toward it. Peering under, I could see that Mystic was curl up with her back pressed against the wall, and when I was about to speak, I was shoved out of the way by Andrea R.

I ended up on the floor with a pained grunt and sat up to see that she and Ro were now peering under the bed at Mystic. Already emotionally hurt because of the party incident, I got up and went to my bed, where I sat down, and I pulled my knees up to my chest, tears threatening to start falling at this latest exclusion tactic.

“Mystic?" Ro asked softly. "Can we talk to you about what happened at the party?”

Mystic must’ve tensed up, and this lead to Andrea R. speaking next.

“You're not in trouble," she told her. "If anyone's in trouble, it's those elf b*s.”

Mystic clearly believed her, for it wasn’t long before she crawled out from under the bed and immediately hugged both Ro and Andrea R. “I’m sorry,” she apologized.

“Please don't apologize, darling," Genevieve assured Mystic, sitting down next to her and rubbing her back gently. "The outburst, granted wasn't necessary, but understandable. Them saying all of those horrible things about you at that _stupid_ party…despicable.”

“This…wasn't the first time, either,” Mystic said with a sigh, and left the hug to go over to her bed, where she retrieved a tape recorder. “Some elves in the wood workshop have been talking badly about Delta, Orpheus, and I for the past week. Not only that, but Poppy deliberately gave me a small job because everyone thinks I can't handle the harder s*. Listen.” She pushed play and the voices of certain elves began talking.

_`“_ _ Poppy said she would give her a small job today and she won't have to come into work from now on.”` _

_ `“ _ _But how do you know she won't catch on?”`_

_`“She's autistic. She won't be able to tell what we're doing unless it's spelled out right in front of her.”`_

_`“They're getting moderate jobs.”`_

**_`“_** Their _kind can't stand on their own, so why would they need the pay anyway?”`_

_`“It'd be better if_ their ****_kind didn't even exist_ _.”`_

Mystic paused the tape and there was a deep, stunned silence throughout the room, no one said a word, for hearing those things being said, and by _elves_ , it made the incident at the party make even  _more_ sense.

_‘_ _This isn’t suppose to happen in Santa’s workshop,’_ I thought, feeling the tears running down my cheeks, but I made no move to wipe them away, and I knew that no one would even notice anyways.

After several hour-long seconds, Safiya broke the silence. “That’s… _horrible_ .”

“Why would they say things like that?" Alice whimpered.

"I…I can't believe this," Genevieve gasped.

Mystic sighed, clearly trying to not cry again. “Believe it,” she stated, clutching the tape recorder. “They're all there. And the worst part is that somedays, I feel like they're right. That I shouldn't exist.”

“No,” said Lisbet, who’d been keeping to herself since the whole Spookville incident. “They're 100% wrong.”

“That's what I want to believe," Mystic agreed, sighing again. "But sometimes it's hard. The few things that keep me going are that it would hurt you all…and I'm worried someone else might follow suit."

There was a little whimper and it was from either Ro or Andrea.

"We'd miss you so much if you weren't alive," Alice told Mystic.

"Terribly," Genevieve nodded.

"It's s*y to be told all of that," Safiya said. "But it doesn't mean they're right.”

_‘_ _They’re_ not  _right,’_ I thought, _‘those mean elves aren’t right at all.’_

Mystic clearly wanted to believe Safiya, but it wasn’t easy after what happened at the party, and she sighed for a third time. “I…I don't think I want to stay here anymore," she confessed. "But where would we go?"

"I don't know," Matt said pulling something out of his pocket. "But this letter might have the answer.” And he handed her a sparkling silver envelope with decorations on it.

“That's…unexpected," she remarked, opening it up, pulling out a letter, and read it aloud.

“ _To my dearest Mystic,_

_"I have longed to see you for ages. I had heard that you were nearby and I want nothing more than to see you and your sister Alice. I know that it seems unexpected to hear this from someone you hardly know, but I lost you two over 18 years ago and I've missed you ever since. If it is not too much to ask of you, I wish for you to visit. All you need is a storybook and a portal._

_"Sincerely,_

_"The Queen of Fiction_ _.”_

Another stunned silence fell over the group, but this time because of surprise and confusion. Mystic and Alice were sisters? Who was this Queen of Fiction? And why would she send a letter to Mystic claiming to be her mother, and even claiming that Alice was her sister?

“Hang on a second…sister?” Mystic took the time to process this and then she looked at Alice, who was looking surprised and confused at the same time. “Did…did you know anything about this?”

Alice shook her head, clearly confused by the contents of the letter. “No…I feel like this is a trap.”

Mystic shrugged. “Hey, as long as it gets us away from the North Pole, I'll take them up on the offer.”

Alice immediately protested. “Mystic, no!”

“Alice,” Mystic said, sighing. “There's really not much at risk here. My sanity and self-esteem will be gone if I stay. I'm the Rudolph of elves here. You all can stay here if you want, but I'm going to find this Queen of Fiction."

Alice shook her head fearfully. "You could be falling right into the Cursed God's clutches!"

"At this point, I'm okay with that,” Mystic said firmly. “The Cursed God may treat me like a child, but he doesn't wish for me to be dead because of 'what I am'."

"We can help you get through it," Lisbet offered.

Mystic shook her head. "I've made my decision, I'm going.” And she left the dorm, taking both the recorder and the letter with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta understands why Mystic is so upset and angry about the treatment of the elves, but she can't even let anyone know, because every time she tries, she just gets brushed, or pushed in this case, aside, and ignored by nearly everyone. This is clearly Delta's worst Christmas to date. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. CHAPTER TWO: RO’S ON A MISSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to see whether Delta will get any emotional support from the group or not. Onward!

**CHAPTER TWO: RO’S ON A MISSION**

*****

After Mystic left with the mysterious letter, the others talked about what happened at the party and, feeling completely left out and no longer caring since it was clear that they weren’t even going to give a crap about me, I finally laid down on my bed and turned my back on them so that they couldn’t see me crying…not that they would even notice.

_‘_ _This is the_ worst  _Christmas ever!’_ I thought, hating that no one cared that I got a Secret Santa gift, that no one cared that the elves had been talking smack about me and Orpheus, and that no one even cared that I existed at all.

Quietly crying, I listened to the conversation going on around me.

“That went…well.”

“That went awful!”

“There’s no sense in finishing up the gift thing now…”

“You’re right.”

“Indeed,” said Ro, and there was a new determination in her voice. “It’s time for us to fix this _wrong_ _!_ ”

“You mean-?”

“Yes! We have to find all the elves who’ve ever hurt her, and get them to apologize.”

I heard Ro and others heading for the door, but I didn’t move, for I didn’t seen the point of me even trying to help with making the elves apologize to Mystic, and I didn’t think that even if I did go, anyone would let me do anything. Why break the streak of making me feel useless, left out, and excluded?

I started a little when I felt someone touch my shoulder, but that was all I did, figuring that if I didn’t move or say anything, they would just go away.

“Delta? You ok?” Ines asked with such concern, that my crying got worse.

“No,” I wept, trying to curl up in a ball. “I’m _not_ ok! I didn’t get a Secret Santa present! I got shoved aside earlier, and no one in this whole place gives a _crap_ about me!” All of my pent up negativity was rushing out of me, and I didn’t want to stop it, I just didn’t.

When Ines didn’t say anything, I figured that she was going to abandon me, and so when she pulled me up and gave me a hug, it came as a surprise. And it wasn’t long before I was sobbing into her shoulder, desperate for the human contact that wasn’t negative for once.

“Oh, Del, I’m _so_ sorry,” said Ines, letting me cry into her shoulder while she kept hugging me, not caring that I was getting her shirt wet. “I should’ve realized that something was going on with you, I’m _really_ sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Ines,” I mumbled into her shoulder. “There’s a lot going on, especially the whole keeping the Cursed God from capturing Mystic business, and I can understand if that was the primary reason for me being excluded, but it isn’t. Ever since that business at the island temple, I keep being excluded from stuff, no one will let me prove myself, and I’m feeling left out, useless, _and_ invisible. I wouldn’t even be surprised if the elves didn’t put my name in that hat to be drawn for Secret Santa, or whoever _did_ get my name decided I wasn’t worth getting a present for.”

“You’re not worthless, Del,” Ines said firmly, getting me to look at her as she got out a tissue so I could wipe away the tears and blow my nose. “You’re an _amazing_ woman, and if our friends can’t see that, then they need a reality check.”

“Thanks, Ines.”

“No problem, now let’s go see Ro terrorize those mean elves,” Ines suggested with an evil smile. “They pissed her off, and you and I both know what that means.”

I chuckled. “Yeah, you piss off the cinnamon roll, you’re screwed.”

“Exactly.”

*****

Ines and I caught up with the group just as they returned to the party, where Ro was confronting Sugarplum, and  _boy_ did Ro look angry.

Sugarplum, who’d clearly hadn’t learned anything from earlier about not making Ro angry, was clearly digging her own grave when Ro demanded that she apologize to Mystic for being a bully earlier and for what she’d said about autistic people in general. “Why should _I_ apologize to that _worthless-_!?”

“Because you were rude, and you need to take responsibility!!” Ro shouted.

Andrea R. nodded. “You caused this, so you owe us that much.”

Sugarplum huffed and folded her arms, clearly still convinced that she was in the right for how she’d treated Mystic. “Or else what?”

“Nothing,” said Gabbie causally, but her expression said otherwise. “But, you’re kind-of outnumbered here, so-”

“You really can't say no." DeStorm froze them all in his icy glare, and the side-conversations and sneers died on their tongues. I was pleased by this, and I knew that it was time to fix things with Mystic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, Ines is the only one in the group who cares about Delta's emotional and mental wellbeing anymore. Yeah, pissing Ro off is NEVER a good idea. Bye for now!


	4. CHAPTER THREE: APOLOGY AND DELTA IS INVISIBLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Can Ro get Sugarplum to apologize to Mystic? Will anyone let Delta be useful? Onward!

**CHAPTER THREE: APOLOGY AND DELTA IS INVISIBLE**

*****

After Ro made sure that she had a firm grip on Sugarplum’s arm, we all streamed out of the room, and followed Andrea R., who had an idea of where Mystic had probably gone. I actually wasn’t all that surprised when she lead us to the library, which made sense as the letter mentioned both the use of a storybook  _and_ the Queen of Fiction.

*****

When we reached the library, Ro arranged us to be on either side of the doorway, all the while keeping her grip on Sugarplum’s arm so that the mean elf wouldn’t be able to rabbit, and we listened as Mystic talked with Jael.

_`“_ _Hey, you didn't go to the party?"`_

_`“Partying's not really my thing,”`_ Jael admitted. _`“What about you?"`_

Mystic sighed. _`"Long story. So listen…I got this letter and I think it might be a good idea to take them up on the offer.”`_ There was the sound of paper crumpling, which meant that she’d handed over the letter.

There were several minutes of silence and the Jael spoke. _`”Seems a bit risky. Why do you want to go?”`_

_`”The elves here are ableist,”`_ Mystic admitted and clicked the play button on the recorder, playing the recording from earlier.

_`“I see,”`_ Jael said after the recording was stopped. _`“Well, I'm not exactly sure about this. I've lost someone important who went to another world, and I don't want it to happen again.”`_

Mystic sighed. _`“At least you're not telling me no outright.”`_

_`“I admit risks are important to take sometimes,”`_ Jael remarked.

_`“She's right, you know_ _?”`_ Mystic asked, and we all were momentarily confused, until she huffed and raised her voice.  _`“Alice, Genevieve, Andrea, all of you, don't pretend you're not listening in.”`_

Busted.

Embarrassed and sheepish, we all came out of hiding and entered the library, where Mystic was scowling, mostly at Sugarplum though.

Sugarplum, however, decided to be a big meanie. “Why should we-?” she began.

“It's horrible what you've been saying about her," Ro interrupted, glowering at the elf. "How would you feel if you were in her shoes?” And Sugarplum flinched a little.

Mystic rolled her eyes. “What? You brought her to get her to apologize to me so I'll stay?”

Ro shook her head. “We brought her to apologize because it's the right thing for her to do."

"You can't force her to apologize to me, though," Mystic pointed and then she looked at the elf. "Would you actually mean it if you apologized?”

Sugarplum hesitated for a moment. “It's just…the last autistic elf who worked here didn't really care about any of us and was never able to complete her jobs,” she admitted, now looking guilty. “We've been scared it would happen again.”

_‘_ _Is she_ serious _?’_ I thought, annoyed with Sugarplum.

“No autistic person, or elf, is the same," Mystic told her as calmly as she could, and. "So I feel extremely hurt that you all have been talking s* about me behind my back, especially the parts about eugenics, all because of a single experience.”

“Same here,” I said in agreement, not caring if no one paid attention for once.

Sugarplum pursed her lips, and she was genuinely guilty about the fact. "I…I'm sorry for hurting you like that,” she apologized. “We thought you wouldn't have known-”

"That doesn't change anything,” Mystic interrupted, scowling. “I _do_ know because I've recorded the conversations the elves at the wood workshop have been having about Delta, Orpheus, and me."

"I know,” Sugarplum said glumly. “I've also been saying the same things with the elves at the knitting area where Bailey's working. I've been a real a*h*, to say the least," she sighed. "But…Safiya and the others told me about that letter you got, and I don't want you to run off into something sketchy just because of this. I'd be willing to do my best to keep an open mind, and convince the others to do the same." She sighed again when she saw that Mystic didn’t look convinced. "Listen, Mystic," she continued. "We're holding Secret Santa again. We'll redraw names and whoever gets yours will get you a second present as well. You can open it at next week's party. And on Christmas day, we're going to have a major celebration and Santa's going to give us all piles of presents and our pay. I want you to be there, and if anyone tries to tell you to go away, I'll be there to tell them off, and so will your friends. They care a lot about you, you know. I'll also talk to Poppy and get her to get you a better job than just getting ingredients."

Mystic looked at Sugarplum, a bit uncertain, but she gave her a small, sad smile. "Thanks…" she drifted, not sure what her name was.

"Sugarplum," she replied.

"Thanks, Sugarplum," Mystic said. "I accept your apology."

"Thanks. And…if it's not too late, I can get them to let you back in to the party."

Mystic shook my head. "Sorry, but I feel it'd be a bad experience." And believe me, she wasn’t the only one feeling like that.

Sugarplum nodded, ashamed. "I understand. Well, if you want, I can bring you a plate of food from the party."

"That'd be nice," Mystic said, smiled sadly, and she at the rest of us. "You all can go back as well if you want."

Andrea was the first to speak up. "F* that, I wanna wait until they at least learn to respect you."

"Same," Ro nodded.

Alice, Lisbet, Safiya, Genevieve, and Matpat all agreed that staying out of the party was a better alternative.

"We can have our own party," Lisbet said, smiling. "There's a kitchen nearby the dorms."

“There is?!” Hearing this, Ro got excited and rushed off.

"Okay then," Mystic giggled seeing her happy. "I guess we're having a dorm Christmas party." And with that, we walked her back…well, most of the group walked Mystic back, while Ines walked with me, and that was a small comfort.

I wasn’t surprised that no one wanted to go back to the party after what happened, and to be honest, I wasn’t too keen on having a party at all. Both the incident and the fact that no one noticed or care how this was affecting me, especially with the lack of a Secret Santa present, other then Ines that was, and it was becoming increasingly clear that I wasn’t a member of the group and never would be.

_‘_ _Why am I even here?’_ I thought as we returned to the dorms, and I headed to my bed.  _‘Why would the Cursed God want someone like me anyway? I’m not important, I’m not vital, I’m just useless, and that’s not going to change.’_ I sat down on the bed, feeling gloomy.

This was going to be the  _worst_ Christmas  _ever_ , and little did I know, just how right I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Sugarplum did apologize to Mystic for earlier, but it still looks like Delta is still becoming the Invisible Woman. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: TRUST ISSUES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yup, it's time to see what Delta and the others are going to do for their party, and whether Delta will get to help out with the party. Onward!

**CHAPTER FOUR: TRUST ISSUES**

*****

In the dorms, I sat cross-legged on my bed, watching as Ro ran to and from the kitchen like Sonic the Hedgehog, bringing in treats from the kitchen, and others were busy decorating the dorms at lighting speeds as well.

I  _had_ offered to help, but once again I was being excluded, and so there I was, sitting on the bed and being invisible to pretty much everyone. Even Joey had given me the brushoff, which hurt after I’d given him such a nice gift that I’d worked  _so_ hard on.

_‘_ _Maybe if I asked Mystic, she can use one of her teastones to wish me home,’_ I thought as elves stopped by now and then to apologize to Mystic for what they’d done, and they  _only_ apologized to her, not to Orpheus, not to Bailey, and definitely  _not_ to me.  _‘There’s no point in me being here, and I’m starting to think that I’m just being used as a stock character, that the Cursed God doesn’t even_ have _a plan or anything for me.’_

Yeah, I was going to wait until after the party to ask Mystic to see if a teastone can send me home in the real world. That was the plan I was going to go with, and even if she couldn’t do it with the teastone, then I’ll find a way to go home, ‘cause I was done with  _all_ of this.

I laid back on my bed and when my head touched the pillow, I heard something crinkled underneath it. “Huh?” I sat up and reached under the pillow, feeling around until I felt something that crinkled when I touched it, and I pulled it out, finding it to be a small present with a note.

I took the note off and read it to myself, my eyebrows disappearing into my bangs.

_Delta,_

_I don’t know who was suppose to be your Secret Santa,_

_but I felt that it was only fair that you should get at least_

_something this Christmas, and this is what I came up with._

_It’s not much, but I think it should help bring back some of_

_your Christmas spirit, and prove to you that you are loved._

_A friend._

I didn’t recognized the handwriting, but I set the note aside and I opened the present, finding inside a silver/gold charm bracelet with charms that represented the things that I loved: books, cats, dogs, art supplies, and even roses.

Touched, I took the charm bracelet out of the box and put it on my right wrist, finding that it fitted perfectly, and I couldn’t help but smile. This was the  _best_ Christmas present that I could get at a time like this, and I put the note into the pocket of my jeans, for I was going to keep it.

Yeah, we all had decided to get back into our other clothes, except Candy Pop, having gotten fed up with the elf outfits, and I’d been surprised to find a dark green hoodie with  _Escape the Night_ written across the front in gold among my clothes. I figured that in the real world, I’d gotten myself some ETN merch.

Feeling better, I turned my attention back to the party, getting myself a plate of some of Ro’s many treats, and that was when Sugarplum showed up, pushing a cart full of food.

“Hey," she said with a smile, but it was a smile that looked like it was hiding something. "I brought you some food.” And she fixed a plate, which she handed to Mystic, just as Ro ran in with more treats.

“Wow!” Mystic gasped, accepting the plate, and that was when she started to glow with a white light, just like in the infirmary.

Sugarplum gasped and her eyes went wide. “No way.”

“What?" Mystic asked confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's…I…" Sugarplum rushed out.

"What was _that_ all about?" Mystic wondered and she turned to see that we all were staring at her with flabbergasted expressions. "Why's everyone looking at me like that?”

“Um…" Alice began. "You're kinda…glowing white."

Mystic was confused. "Glowing white?"

Genevieve and Andrea R. lead her to a mirror, and she saw it briefly before it faded, but then as her excitement returned, so did the light.

"Oh my God!" Mystic gasped. "Is that what happened on the first night? Why is this happening?"

"I…I don't know," Genevieve stammered.

"Well, is this a good thing?"

"I don't know that either."

"It _looks_ like a good thing," Alice remarked.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"I dunno," Andrea R. said. "White is usually used to represent peace, right?"

Mystic nodded. "It also feels…nice," she remarked. "Warm and comforting. Like an angel's hugging me."

Some of us smiled, but others looked a little concerned.

"Well, it sounds like this happened before," Genevieve wondered.

"What I'm curious about is Sugarplum's reaction," Mystic remarked. "She acted like she just saw God for the first time."

"It seems that she may know something that we don't."

"That much I can tell. The question is what does _she_ know that _we_ don't?"

"Well, we're gonna have to ask her," Andrea Brooks shrugged. "Who should do it?"

"Maybe you should do it," Mystic suggested to Andrea. "You _did_ suggest us asking."

"I'll come too," Eva piped up.

"Same," Sierra said.

"I'll come as well," Oli said, which caused Erica to squeal.

"Count me in," GloZell exclaimed. "If this is something from the Lord, I'd like to know what it is."

"Looks like we've got a season 1 crew going on," I remarked, grinning.

"Seems so," Lisbet agreed.

"Am excited for this!" Bailey exclaimed, their eyes sparkling. "And for the rest of the party!"

That was when Mystic remembered. "Ro! You never got your Secret Santa gift."

"Don't worry," Ro assured her. "It's on my bed."

"You should open it."

"Okay!" Ro rushed over and pulled it out, revealing that there were the chocolate and vanilla cupcakes. "Mystic! This is so sweet of you," she gushed.

"Wha- who said it was from me?" Mystic asked, trying and failing to look innocent.

"You don't exactly have a good poker face, Mystic," I teased a little, and then I was briefly distracted when I thought I saw a flash of red from the corner of my eye. _‘What was that? Red?’_

"Yeah, your feelings are usually pretty out in the open," Ines agreed. "So I think it's obvious that you're Ro's Secret Santa."

"Well," Lyra disagreed. "She's not really so much of a 'Secret' Santa now, is she?"

"No, I guess not."

Mystic blushed and nodded. "Yeah, they were from me. The frosting's not all that great, but I tried."

Ro took a bite into one and tasted it. "Flavor's good, very rich chocolate and a nice vanilla. A little dry, but not terribly. You did a good job at them."

"Hey, Envy," Alice said. "You said you had something to tell me. What was it?"

Envy blinked in confusion. "I…I just told you!"

"You…did?"

"How…what…? What about the tracker? The one we could use to find the tokens?"

"Tracker?" Alice repeated. "You never gave me a tracker."

"Hey, did anyone else see a flash of red?" Andrea Brooks asked.

“I did,” I confirmed.

Envy's eyes widened. "Alice, what do you last remember?"

"I dunno,” Alice admitted. “I thought I felt something grab me, but then…everything's a blur."

"N…No! I wished for this to not happen! I used the tea stones!"

The second he said that, Mystic’s happy expression shifted to that of anger. "You did what _?_ " she asked angrily. "You _stole_ my teastones?"

"No I-" Envy stammered, flushing green.

"Don't you know I put a wish on them so only I could use them?” Mystic demanded, becoming furious and the glow was gone. “And you were trying to get a token tracker and end this whole thing? The one thing that makes me feel like I actually have a _purpose_ in life? That makes me feel like I'm actually important for once?" She was infuriated, tears were streaming down her face, and she shook her head. "I hate you!" And she rushed out of the dorms in tears.

Here we go  _again_ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh great…just when things are looking up. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: ENTER CECELIA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yup, it's time to see what will happen now that Envy has broken Mystic's trust. Onward!

**CHAPTER FIVE: ENTER CECELIA!**

*****

I couldn't believe that Envy would break Mystic’s trust like that, and I had wanted to ask her to use a teastone to send me home mere minutes ago.

_‘_ _I ask, not steal,’_ I thought as I joined the group that left the dorms to look for Mystic and talk her down off the emotional ledge that she was currently on.  _‘That’s the difference between a human and a humanoid plant man.’_ I pushed that thought aside, and focused on instead on the search for Mystic.

*****

It took some searching, but eventually, Genevieve’stracker lead us to a door, which was locked.

I could hear faint voices talking on the other side, which meant that Mystic was in there with someone. But the question was of who the other voice belonged to, for I didn’t recognized it, even with it being muffled.

Genevieve grabbed the doorknob, trying to open it, but the door was locked, and she couldn’t get Mystic’s attention. I didn’t know why, but I had an uneasy feeling that whoever was in that room with Mystic, was somehow connected to the red blur from earlier, and with everything that had been going on, I knew to trust that feeling.

Just then, Alice showed up wth Envy, and she politely pushed her way to the door, where Genevieve stepped aside, and she knocked on the door. “Mystic?” And I was close enough that I could hear the response.

_`“_ _Go away.”`_

"I just wanna talk to you,” Alice requested.

_`"I don't wanna talk to anyone right now.”`_

"Please?” Alice asked. “It's really important.”

Mystic didn’t answer right away, but she did after a few seconds. _`_ _"What is it?"`_

However, before Alice could say anything, a new voice spoke, and I didn’t even recognizethat voice.

_`"Oh, don't listen to her_ _…”`_

“Alice, if you would step to the side?”

“Uh-huh.”

Alice stepped aside and Genevievewent to work on getting the door open, while I could hear the new voice still talking to Mystic, who was responding, but she sounded offish. “Who is that in there with Mystic?” I finally asked.

“I think it’s Cecelia,” Alice responded and noted my confused expression. “She’s in league with the Cursed God and an expert of hypnosis.”

“Oh boy,” I said and flinched when Genevieve finally kicked the door handle off the door, which swung open, and I caught a glimpse of what looked like a red-headed version of Genevieve, and even being in the shadows, I could also see that she was holding Mystic in her arms.

“Take your hands off of her, Cecelia!” Genevieve shouted, charging inside, and we all followed, just as the woman, who I now knew to be Cecelia, snapped her fingers and Mystic collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

_‘_ _She was hypnotizing Mystic!’_ I thought, alarmed as the two women confronted each other.

“You ruined everything again," Ceceliaspat, glaring at her twin. "Mystic was about to have a loving mother."

"Enough of your bodewash!" Genevieve snapped. "We're taking her with us."

Cecelia snorted. "Really? I think my lord would beg to differ."

"Your 'lord' is an emotionally-abusive prick," Lyra snapped. "There's no way _any_ of us are letting him get to her."

“Yeah, Mystic’s staying with us,” I agreed, glaring at the evil woman.

"Th-the tracker!" Envy gasped out of nowhere, pointing.

Cecelia looked over to wherever he was pointing, and there was something broken on the ground. "Oh, that?" she asked innocently. "I simply _borrowed_ it from your little friend Alice."

"What?" Alice asked confused. "I don't remember that happening."

"That's because I made sure you forgot, dearie,” Cecelia said with a condescending smirk. “You do know that I am quite skilled in hypnosis, don't you?”

“Okay, look,” Sierra said, speaking up. “I don't know who you are-"

"Cecelia Annesley."

Sierra blinked, wrong-footed, and then recovered. “Okay then. I don't know why you're here-"

"To take this sweet young girl back to my lord-"

Sierra was wrong-footed again. "Just leave Mystic alone!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that,” said Cecelia with a cold smile. “And I certainly can't let you backtalk to me either.” She then started approaching Sierra with that same cold smile.

This  _wasn’t_ good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going from bad to worse! Cecelia, stay away from Sierra! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. CHAPTER SIX: FRIENDS TAKEN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Things aren't looking good, now that Cecelia has shown up. Onward!

**CHAPTER SIX: FRIENDS TAKEN!**

*****

I didn’t like how Cecelia was moving toward Sierra, especially with those red eyes, and I moved to stop her, but Ines held me back, whispering that she didn’t want to risk losing me to Cecelia. I understood and remained next to her, but I still wasn’t liking what was going on right in front of me.

“Uh, what are you doing?" Sierra asked uneasily, backing away.

"Oh nothing," said Cecelia, her voice shifting to be soothing. "I simply wanted to show you my eyes. My lovely red eyes."

"Um, I'm good," Sierra said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, but I insist, dear."

Was it just me, or were Cecelia’s eyes starting to glow, and I realized that Sierra’s eyes were starting to glaze over. “Oh no…”

"Get away from her!" Envy yelled at Cecelia.

Cecelia ignored him, keeping her gaze fixed on Sierra’s. "No, no, no,” she said soothingly. “Pay no mind to him, dear bunny."

"D-dear bunny?" Sierra repeated, and her eyes glazed over further, her expression becoming dreamy.

"Yes,” said Cecelia soothingly. “You seem so sweet and timid, like an adorable, little, bunny rabbit. And you _are_ quite darling, so it feels only fitting to call you dear bunny, don't you agree?" And Sierra nodded dreamily. "Now just pay attention to my eyes and my voice."

Eva and Teala tried to pull Sierra away, but Cecelia took some steps back and pulled Sierra into her embrace. "Listen to my voice…erm, what's your name, dear bunny?"

"Sierra."

"Sierra,” Cecelia repeated with a soft smile. “How lovely. Now, Sierra, it seems that that warmth is making you quite tired. So very tired. Isn't that right?" And Sierra’s eyelids started to droop and she seemed to be starting to go limp. "And you feel so relaxed, almost like you're floating. And you feel so tired that you could just…sleep!” And she snapped her fingers, resulting in Sierra falling asleep in her arms.

“What are you doing?” Eva demanded as Cecelia knelt down and pulled up Mystic, so that she was holding both girls in her arms. “Where are you taking them?”

Cecelia gave us all an evil smirk. “Oh, well…I think dear bunny here needs a slight attitude adjustment.”

“B*, if she needs an attitude adjustment from just standing up to you, then what the f* do I need?" Nikita scoffed.

Cecelia ignored Nikita. "I'll be going for now, but I certainly wouldn't mind bringing back a few more to my lord." And when we all tried to stop her, she disappeared in a flash of light, taking Sierra and Mystic with her.

“No, Sierra!!” Eva screamed.

“Mystic!!” Ro wailed.

“We have to get them back!” Andrea R. cried out.

I felt frozen, unsure of how to process what was going on. Right before my eyes a red-headed version of Genevieve, who called herself Cecelia, hypnotized Mystic  _and_ Sierra, and disappeared with them while I hadn’t been able to do anything to stop her.

I was briefly distracted by Envy going over to the remains of the tracker and gathering up the pieces, and then I returned my attention to the current crisis.

“Hey," Andrea B. said to Eva. "You wanna take Eva, Oli, and GloZell and go find out what was up with that glow thing Mystic had?"

"Oh, 100%," Eva agreed.

"I can't…It's destroyed!" Envy exclaimed picking up the parts of the tracker. "How…how did it get this bad?"

"Oh wow," Candy Pop said. "That looks completely broken."

"You don't say," Envy spat.

"You guys going to find out what was up with Mystic?" Tana asked, ignoring Envy and Candy Pop. "I wanna go too."

"Okay," Andrea B. said, shrugging. "Oli, Eva, GloZell! We're gonna go talk to them about…the thing."

"We're coming. We're coming," Glozell said.

"I wanna go too!" Roi yelled.

Stella, of course, did some squealing and I watched as they left to look for the elves and some answers. Envy also left, taking the remains of the tracker, and I wasn’t even sure of what to do. “What do the rest of us do now?”

No one answered, and I figured that we would just have to wait until the others got back.  _‘Great, the waiting game,’_ I thought, sitting down on a chair.  _‘Waiting and being useless, yay for me.’_

Things were going downhill…again.

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going wrong, friends are being hypnotized and taken, and Delta is feeling more useless than ever before. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> It can be a struggle to retain one's Christmas spirit when you get excluded almost constantly and no one seems to notice or care how it affects you. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
